joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Santa Claus (Composite)
Summary In the realm of fiction, the character of Santa appears very often, now let's see how strong he can be. Merry Christmas to all and all a good fight. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-B '''physically, up to '''5-B '''with Rudolph (reindeer dragon); At least '''5-C, '''Likely High '''4-C '''via Magic/Reality Warping | Possible '''4-B '''to '''3-A | At least Low 1-C '''with Infinity Stones, At least '''Low 1-C with Infinity Gauntlet Name: Santa Claus, Kris Kringle, Saint Nicholas, Nicholas St. North, Father Christmas, Holy Night Messenger, Odin, Father Winter Origin: '''Composite Fiction (Verse) '''Gender: '''mostly '''Male,' Female ' Age: Thousands of years old Classification: 'Avatar of goodwill, Magical entity, possible Omega Mutant '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Multiple Personalities, 4th wall awareness, Statistics Reduction/Negation of Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (The user gets a boost in Strength, Speed and Durability), , Damage Boost, Genius Intelligence, Expert Swordswoman, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Able to enter the chimneys of homes, deliver presents, and eat their milk and cookies without waking the residents), Social influence, Can walk on water, True Flight (With his sleigh), Shape shifting, Summoning (Can use his portals to summon Yetis. Can summon gifts. Can summon his baton anywhere), Creation (Can create toys at anytime), Longevity, Healing, Regeneration (Able to eat cookies, mince pies, rice porridge and drink milk, beer, sherry, and Guinness from households across the entire world in one night without dying or getting drunk), Resurrection (Brought children back to life), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, reliant on the goodwill of the world and reliant on the belief of children to maintain his strength, and cannot be killed as long as one child believes in him), Animal Manipulation (Has and battles with his reindeer dragon, Rudolph), Magic (Can project her mana with her Mana Burst skill and shape it into various constructs, Can imbue the toys he creates with magic, however, it is not known what form this takes), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation. Since he himself is majical he is complytly immune to the effects of majic(fairly oddparents)), Energy Projection, Resistance to Mental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (First person he meets will instantly become best friends with him), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Precognition, Sleep Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement, Clairvoyance (Knows which kids are naughty and nice), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to anywhere in the world using glass orbs), Teleportation (Can normaly teleport and can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Transmutaion (can turn poeple into roys), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Absorption, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Nigh-Omnipresence at Christmas' Night, Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience (Knows everything about people), Abstract Existence | All of Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet powers '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Country level+ '''physically (An immensely powerful character, should at least be comparable to dragons), up to '''Planet level with Rudolph (Comparable to Vritra); At least Moon level (via Ice King crown), Likely Large Star '''via Magic/Reality Warping (Has the combined powers of all 81,004 fairies that should be comparable to Cosmo) | Possible '''Solar System level to Universe level '''(via being able to go to Apocalypse and give Darkseid coal without dying on multiple occasions with Darkseid attempting to stop him) | '''Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher '''(via infinity stone), At Least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher '''with whole Infinity Gauntlet '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ sleigh speed, attacking and running speed (Has to travel to children around the world. His running speed scales since he has to enter the house, put the present there, and exit the house. Went from the U.K. to Canada in thirteen seconds while severely weakened. When Ice King's Crown was used by the Ice King, the Crown's magic can tag the Flame Queen) FTL attack speed with magic, Nigh-Omnipresent at the Christmas' Night (Exists in all of Earth) | Possible Massively FTL+ '''(Scaling to Darkseid) | '''Omnipresent '''with the Infinity Gauntlet '''Lifting Strength: Class M (Has to carry 840,000 tonnes of toys every Christmas day) | Unknown | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher '''with Infinity Gauntlet '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class+, '''up to '''Planet level with Rudolph |''' Possible '''Solar System level to Universe level | '''At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher '''with Infinity Gauntlet'' ''' '''Durability: Country level+, Planet level with''' Rudolph,' '''Large Star' with magic protection. | Possible Solar System level to Universe level | '''At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher '''with Infinity Gauntlet '''Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless | Limitless | Limitless with the Infinity Gauntlet Range: Planetary (Travels around the Earth in one night), Universal with magic | Planetary (Travels around the Earth in one night), Universal with magic | At least Universal+. ''' '''Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ via energy ripples with Infinity Gauntlet Standard Equipment: '''His hat, sleigh, Sharpened candy cane, baton, Presents, his presents bag, coal, his sleigh, his elves, and his flying reindeer, The Infinity Gauntlet '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knowns everything about every single human on Earth) Weaknesses: '''Santa's powers will be extremely weakened if he touches mistletoe; Santa's hat maintains its physical form stable. Without it, he will start to behave like one of his previous incarnations; He doesn't like fighting, is very peaceful. (unless he is with Odin's personality). Has a soft spot for children. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory: The greatest Holy Sword. Even after being blackened by the mud of All The World's Evils, its status remains unchanged. Upon activation, it converts Arturia's magical energy into a beam of concentrated energy that takes the appearance of concentrated flames, destroying everything the tip of the beam passes through. * Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King: In close quarters, the energy produced by Excalibur Morgan can be instead utilized as a powerful melee attack. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Arturia has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. * Rider: The ability to ride mounts. Arturia's A-Rank in this skill allows her to deftly ride any modern vehicle with expert skill to superhuman speeds, though she primarily sticks to her sleigh, Llamrei II, which can deliver any gift within one day of the order date by propelling it with her Mana Burst. Personal Skills * Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Arturia has an A-Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. * Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Arturia uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Through this, Santa Alter is capable of engulfing her attacks with mana, creating black arcs that flow from her sword to strike with far greater power than even her normal blows. However, to ensure she doesn't damage her presents, its rank has been reduced from A to A-. * Saint's Gift: A skill acquired by those who have taken up the role of Santa Claus. Due to her EX-Rank in this skill, Arturia is an expert in offering gifts that delight others. But since she can offer gifts that are slightly different from the receiver's desires, she can perceive and perturb the hidden traumas of others. Other Abilities * Blessing of the Lady of the Lake: Arturia has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she can walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. * All the abilities of Infinity gauntlet when with the Infinity gauntlet Key: Normally | Scaling | with Infinity Stone and with whole Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Librarians Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Baton Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 6 Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Mythology Category:Humans Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Married Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:The Sims Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Elders Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Infinity Gauntlet Category:Tier 2 Category:Memetic tier Category:Composites Category:Serious Profiles Category:Composite fiction Category:Tier 5 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Absorption Users